robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:A Fantasy Audited War 3 - Discussion
So, it is now time to start the discussion for the third series of the second most popular tournament on the Arena forum (?), behind only Ragnabot! SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:54, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Judges As I am hosting this tournament, someone else can now become a judge. At the moment, the judges are Jimlaad43 and ToastUltimatum, unless they want to resign. Henceforth, if you are interested in becoming or staying on as judge, please comment below. :I'll stay on, naturally. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:02, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ::I'd be quite keen to make a return if that's ok with everyone else. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 20:47, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :::My votes recently haven't been the longest and most convincing, so I'm happy to step aside. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:00, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::Reserve as usual :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:45, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::I'll pass. I find I really haven't been voting as often as I used to. CrashBash (talk) 05:04, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Nomination rules So, for those unfamilar with A Fantasy Audited War's nomination rules, here they are. *Nominate thirty robots that you want to appear in the tournament. No reasons are required. Most heavyweights, superheavyweights and middleweights that appeared on the show are allowed. *In addition, bold two of the thirty robots on your list. These are your priority votes, whereby the robots selected will automatically qualify, even if no one else votes for them. I recommend others to change their lists if one or more robots they picked have already qualified due to being priorities. *For robots that appeared in multiple series, please detail the exact version you want to appear in the tournament. For example, if you want the Series 4 Hypno-Disc, list it as Hypno-Disc (4). *If there is little change between robots with multiple variants, only one version of these robots are allowed, with some exceptions. For example, both the Series 4 Tiberius and Series 7 Tiberius 3 have enough change to warrant both being allowed in. However, only one version of Firestorm can be voted in. *To make it easier to total the number of votes for each robot, please list them in alphabetical order. Allowing House Robots and certain F2Q robots As one may note in the nomination rules above, I mentioned that only robots that appeared on the show are allowed. This meant no robots that failed to qualify, essentially. However, after a bit of conflict regarding this, I am starting a vote regarding whether certain robots that did not qualify should be allowed in. By 'certain', what I mean are robots that have recorded battles that can be found online, meaning that robots like PacifieR are acceptable and robots like the Series 7 Sir Chromalot are not. There has also been discussion about allowing the House Robots, particularly from the Classic era, to compete as well. I was not actually anticipating this, so it may make sense to vote on whether these machines should be allowed to compete too. So, let's vote: *I am voting against both concepts. I feel that not only do we have enough deserving robots as it is, it also can be quite difficult to judge House Robots fighting in most cases, as well as non-Robot Wars competitors fighting within the confounds of the Robot Wars arena. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 08:47, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *I'm not against the former by any means. I mean, we were perfectly able to have Mega Melvin compete in our AS10 purely on what we saw of Blue in King of Bots. What's stopping us from doing the same with PacifieR? All of Petunia's BattleBots fights have been aired so far. I don't think the House Robots would work as well as it may at first seem, though....so, yeah, YAY for the former, NAY for the latter. CrashBash (talk) 09:06, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *I'm against House Robots because not only do we have plenty of good competitor choices already, but it takes very specific robot types, such as powerful flippers or very powerful spinners, to beat them. That being said, when Ragnabot 3 does come around I would be quite keen to implement them in that tournament, rather than this one. I'm struggling more with the Failed to Qualify Robots because the ones we're questioning are ones I have seen, there's footage and they aren't OP. But some robots perform differently in different arena environments, and by this point, I think robots like PacifieR don't need to be on Robot Wars when they're so integral to BattleBots. No one scrambles for nominating Beta despite the fact it competed in the Series 8 pilot under the name of Basher, and there's plenty of footage for that. Despite that, adding Mega Melvin into the mix for Audited Series 10 did seem to work fine, and that was a robot in a similar position to where PacifieR is now. After considering this, I think my final course of action is to vote for Failed to Qualify robots, because we have footage of the robots, we've used Failed to Qualify robots in many Audited tournaments (even robots that didn't appear on TV at all in their F2Q guise) without much of an issue, and they aren't ridiculously overpowered. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 09:11, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *I vote FOR certain Failed to Qualify robots as we do have evidence for the likes of Mega Melvin, Mouse and PacifieR and we use them in plenty of Audited series so why should this be different? As for House Robots I'm against there's no real point to this as we don't tend to mention house robots anyway, not to say it's a novel idea but not one that can or will be much effect.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:21, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *'Against F2Q robots' simply because we have a much larger pool of Robot Wars robots that are more known and we have a barometer in the Robot Wars arena. We all know the RW robots, we don't all know other robots. They don't fit in this tournament. I am voting For House Robots, because I nominated them, but it was a speculative vote anyway to see what the opinions would be. Nothing wrong with it being decided against, but you don't get if you don't ask. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:37, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *I am in favour of House Robots, provided it's just Shunt, Sgt. Bash and Series 4 Matilda, everyone else is a bit too far. I am in favour of F2Q robots that Space described, as PacifieR was my nomination to begin with, and it's one of the most exciting things about this tournament. The vast majority of us have watched BattleBots, while the small minority who can't be bothered are simply prompted to watch the whopping three fights that Petunia has been involved in, all of which were hugely enjoyable for robotic combat fans. Mega Melvin was proof of concept, we'd all mostly watched King of Bots, and so it worked - you didn't see Jimlaad complaining about that one, because remarkably, he actually watched that series. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:14, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *:King of Bots showed why Robot Wars is better. The arena was pretty much an exact copy of the Battlebots one, and it lacks everything that makes Robot Wars good. House Robots, The Pit, a chance for an OotA, arena hazards that are actually hazards. There's no point watching something I'm not going to enjoy, and that's even before we get to the commentators and the whole wrestling referees thing that ruins the whole appeal of the battle by being far too overdramatic. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:07, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *I'm against House Robots, but if I may ask a question about F2Qs: do robots that only participated in side events/trials count? Hogwild94 (talk) 18:15, July 20, 2018 (UTC) *I think I'll vote for House Robots, but only the ones that Toast described and Cassius Chrome, mostly because I want to see how much everyone hates (or likes, who knows) the puncher. For F2Qs, I'm all for it, if we know enough about them and most of their fights had to be recorded, like say Son of Whyachi or Manta (Team Shock), although this has all been said before above me. --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 19:14, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *'Yes for PacifeR', no for general failed to qualify robots that we haven't seen properly, Yes to restricted House Robots, such as Matilda from Series 4 etc. NJGW (talk) 19:05, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Restricted Section rules *Of course, some robots may be considered overpowered, especially the reboot era ones. This is where A Fantasy Audited War really excels in my opinion, since all of us have the power to create balance. Therefore, feel free to vote on which versions (or all versions) of a robot should be banned. *You can nominate up to thirty robots. *If you want to restrict a robot, state which series or version it should be limited to. If you want to completely ban a robot, just state 'outright' next to your vote. *You must give reasons as to why restricting or banning certain robots are required. *Robots must receive at least three votes in order to become restricted or banned. Nominations SpaceManiac888 Votes *13 Black (Ext 2) *Arnold A. Terminegger (Ext 1) *'Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit' *Chopper *Eric (4) *Facet *Firestorm 2 *Gnasher *Gravedigger (3) *Hypno-Disc (Ext 2) *Kat 3 (7) *Killer Carrot 2 (7) *Mechadroid *'Meggamouse' *Nasty Humphrey *Overkill GTi *Pinser *Saw Point (4) *Schumey Too *Scutter's Revenge *Shredder (6) *S.M.I.D.S.Y. (7) *St. Agro (7) *Steg-O-Saw-Us *Stinger (6) *Sumpthing (Ext 2) *The Big Cheese *The Kegs *Thing 2 *Vector Restricted Section *Aftershock: Outright. Sadly, Aftershock is simply too overpowered in both Series 9 and 10, capable of defeating most opponents too easily. Shockwave will do, in my opinion. *Apollo: Limit to Series 8 version. I was tempted to allow the Series 9 version in, but then felt that because the champion's technical issues were notable in Series 8, I felt restricting to its original entry would be interesting. In addition, Series 9 and 10 just feel too explosive, overwhelming most competitors too easily. *Atomic: Limit to Series 5 version. Series 7 version is not only super powerful, but also wins battles too easily in order to enjoy judging its battles in my opinion. *Carbide: Limit to Series 8 version. The Series 9 and 10 versions were virtually unbeatable when facing the majority of opponents, even today. The Series 8 version, however, has a number of flaws that makes it beatable in my opinion. *Eruption: Limit to Series 8 version. Similar explanation to Carbide's, to be honest. Series 8 version was prone to spinners, so I am happy to see it compete. *Firestorm: Limit to Firestorm 3. 4 and 5 were simply too dominant when they won, and too exposed when they lost, thus making most cases of judging them to not be interesting. 3 had notable issues, however, so it should be interesting to judge it for a change. *Magnetar: Outright. Again, too overpowered in its only series. Both Pulsars should be interesting to judge, however. *Razer: Limit to Series 5 version. I think the Series 5 Razer still theoretically could have been beaten by some robots, instead of a small minority against the Series 6-8 variants. *Storm 2: Limit to Extreme 2 version. Two issues here; firstly, the Series 7 version is almost invincible due to its speed. The Series 8 version, meanwhile, has such a low ground clearance that it makes judging it against most opponents with flippers and wedges exceptionally difficult. Therefore, I would like to judge the Extreme 2 version for a change. *Tornado: Limit to Extreme 1 version. Tornado was very competitive and also difficult to judge in later series due to the usage of interchangable weapons and excellent reliability. However, the Extreme 1/Series 5 versions did suffer in terms of reliability, so I am happy to see it compete. Remember that it still can use the scoop! ToastUltimatum Votes *Brute (US 2) *Cherub *Chip (7) *Ewe 2 *General Chompsalot 2 *Gyrobot *Frostbite *Hyperactive *Infinity (EXT 2) *'Iron-Awe 6' (no flipper allowed) *Lizzard (DB 2) *M2 *Mad Cow Bot *Mute (7) *Ninjitsu (NICK) *'PacifieR' (we've all seen BattleBots except for Jimlaad and TG, this is fully feasible) *Pressure (EXT 2) *Propeller-Head (NICK) *Rick (7) *Shredder (6) *Snookums (US 2) *Soldier Ant *The Falcon Mark II (US 2) *The Kegs *The Revolutionist (NICK) *Trazmaniac *Typhoon 1 (7) *Typhoon Twins *Vert-I-Go *Weber Restricted Selection *Aftershock: Outright. Per SpaceManiac. *Arena Cleaner: Outright. Completely busted, and would get underrated purely because Cathadh had revised (worse) internals. *Atomic: Limit to Series 4. The Series 7 version already finished second in the first Fantasy Audited War, and the Series 5 version is really tricky to judge in comparison. *Apollo: Outright. Predicting technical issues isn't fun, and this is a reboot champion. *Behemoth: Limit to Series 7. There's a reason it came third place in Series 10. *Big Nipper: Limit to World Series. Whenever we're faced with Big Nipper, we can very rarely decide on its weapon, and it also very rarely loses. Let's keep it to claws, and sack off the spinner. *Carbide: Outright. Only the Series 8 version could be considered fair, and it's not fun to predict random weapon breakages. Would not lose to anything from the classic series at all. *Cathadh: Outright. Either it would completely ruin classic robots, or get significantly underrated. *Crank-E: Outright. Impossible to judge. *Concussion: Outright. Not only would it dominate classic series robots and most reboot robots, it just wouldn't be fun. *Drillzilla: Outright. Without evidence as to whether or not it was invertible, this robot is too much a matter-of-opinion competitor. *Eruption: Outright. The only spinners capable of beating the Series 8 version are all getting banned anyway. *Firestorm: Limit to Firestorm II. Even the third version would still dominate most classic competitors, even if the difference between III and IV is bigger than we used to think. *Foxic: Outright. I'm not dealing with the "Foxic is underrated/overrated" debate, it was utterly dreadful at RoboGames, Predator is just as bad, and somehow people still call the Series 9 version underrated. *Ironside3: Outright. Would beat the vast majority of machines, and big spinners don't make for good fantasy battles. *Magnetar: Outright. Per SpaceManiac. *M.R. Speed Squared: Outright. We can't just decide that the robot will work all tournament, that's not how this robot works. Eventually it will be eliminated on the grounds of its weapon not working, after originally spinning. *Or Te: Outright. Impossible to judge. *PP3D: Outright. It either demolishes everything, or we have to predict a breakdown. Not fun. *Pulsar: Outright. Predicting random breakdowns isn't fun, and it would beat 95% of classic robots. *RAPID: Outright. With Aftershock, Carbide, Magnetar and Eruption banned, there's noone left to beat RAPID. *Storm II: Limit to Extreme 2. Per SpaceManiac. *Supernova: Limit to Series 7. If anyone hasn't been following my Ragnabots, this thing is an absolute beast when it's not fighting Pulsar or Ironside3. *The Cat: Outright. We don't even know how much this robot weighed - I've heard it was upwards of 140kg. Its spinner would utterly obliterate anything from the classic series, while it would just break down at random if it fought something with HARDOX. Between its illegal weight, poor driving, OP weapon and unreliability, this is far too much of a wildcard. *Tornado: Limit to Series 4. I mean, would anyone really WANT to use the Series 5-7 version? Series 4 Tornado, on the other hand, is an exciting prospect. *TR2: Outright. All the robots which can beat it are already on this restriction list. That's 26, wow. Diotoir Votes #101 (Series 3) #Attila the Drum #Atomic (Series 5) #'Big Nipper' (Series 10) - Same as Thermidor it's disc may seem powerful but can be swapped for claws #Bucky the Robot #Crazy Coupee 88 #Chompalot (Series 8) #Destruct-A-Bubble (Series 4) - Spike is proven to be much better (See M2 live event) #Diotoir (Series 10) - makes things interesting and not too difficult at the same time #Facet #frenZy #Kan-Opener (Series 8) #Killertron (Series 4) #King B Remix #Mega Melvin - RoboGames and King of Bots #Mega Morg (Extreme 1) #Mortis (Series 4) #Nuts 2 (Series 10) #Onslaught (Series 4) #Panic Attack (Extreme 1/Series 5) #Plunderbird 5 #Pussycat (Series 4) #Raging Knightmare #Razer (Series 5) #Stinger (Series 4) #Terrorhurtz (Series 6) #'Thermidor 2' (Series 7) - Bold because Thermmie is quite a balanced machine in my eyes, not too powerful and not too unreliable. #Tough as Nails (Reboot) #Wheely Big Cheese (Extreme 1/Series 5) #Wild Thing (Extreme 1/Series 5) Restricted *Carbide (outright) - Pretty much unstoppable if entered *Eruption (outright)- Same reason as Carbide, even Series 8 is too powerful *Aftershock (outright) - same as above *Magnetar (outright) - Do I really need to repeat myself? *Vector (outright) - died before we saw what it could do *Terror Australis (outright) - Impossible to judge *Behemoth (Reboot) - (outright) though it's not the best of the reboot it is a little too powerful for most. Another point I forgot to add was the fact that already plenty of people are debating and squabbling over the scoop set up, f this reboot Behemoth was restricted it probably would have saved all this cuffuffle. *Sabretooth (Series 9 and 10) - (outright) same reasons as before, series 8 should be fine *Concussion - (outright) " " *Iron-Awe 6 (only Series 10) - I feel the whole flipper thing is just gonna annoy people and yes I acknowledge Toast has it confirmed already but I'll still make this point due to possible conflict. *Robots that F2Q but weren't finished - I love having F2Q robots but a handful were never finished (Phase One) , or were just CAD (Gladius) as a result impossible to judge. *THE BASH - (semi confident) It never really did much to warrant any possible idea on what it could do. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:31, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Comments When you say "Big Nipper's disc may seem powerful but can be swapped for claws", how would you feel about only legalising the claws? By entering the World Series version, we eliminate the "will it won't it" process of its weapon that we can never decide upon, and makes it a completely fair competitor, rather than a spinner that's well within the upper tier. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:01, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah sure use claws only, I'll put that on the confirmed bit.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 21:09, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Mind if you put your list in alphabetical order please? Thanks! SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 08:34, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :::I'll do so and finish the list in the process :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:16, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Crash Nominations *All Torque S2 *Arnold A. Terminegger X1 *'Androne 4000' S10 *Bulldog Breed X2 *Destructive Criticism EW2 *Disc-O-Inferno X1 *'Foxic' S9 *Gravity S7 *Ironside3 S9 *Manta EW1 *Mortis S1 *Mute X2 *Ninjitsu EW2 *Nuts 2 S10 *Pitbull S3 *Plunderbird 2 S2 *PP3D S8 *Pussycat S4 *Raging Reality S6 *Razer S5 *Rick N *Roadblock S1 *Sir Chromalot S6 *Spawn of Scutter S4 *Steel Avenger S7 *Terrorhurtz S8 *The Big Cheese S3 *The Revolutionist N *Tricerabot EW1 *Wild Thing S5 Restrictions I agree entirely with SpaceManiac. CrashBash (talk) 20:28, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Comments Comment for both you and Nweston. I see both of you have voted reboot Behemoth as your priorities, one as the standard Series 10 version, the other being the grabber. Thing is, I do not think I can accept both into the tournament, especially when considering that some people are deciding to ban the reboot Behemoth outright. Therefore, I think we need to reach a compromise on which version of Behemoth should progress to the tournament. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:59, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :I don't really want to change HOW I've voted for the robots, but I do have an alternative. Which I'll still fastpass. CrashBash (talk) 13:10, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::If I may wade in, I think Behemoth with the grabber is a great left-field choice. I'd consider it exempt from the Reboot Behemoth ban myself. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 13:23, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes I'm fairly sure Space was suggesting that one of the two priority picks would overrule the ban, and Crash has already changed his vote as a compromise (thanks for that btw), but for complete clarification, yes I do consider Grabber Behemoth to be separate from my blanket reboot ban and highly welcome its inclusion. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:27, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thanks, CrashBash. And yep, Toast is correct, as Grabber Behemoth will be competing in the tournament, unless issues occur. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 13:37, July 19, 2018 (UTC) O Raz3r O Nominations #'Corkscrew' #'The Grim Reaper' #259 #Chompalot #Frostbite #Gabriel #General Chompaslot 2 #Gravity (Seriee 7) #Gyrobot #Heavy Metal #Hodaf the Bad #Hydra (Series 7) #Kan-Opener (Series 7) #Mousetrap 2 #Philipper 2 #Pressure #Propeller-Head #Rabid M8 #Revolution 2 (Extreme 2) #Ripper #Robo Savage #Scrap-2-Saur (DS2) #The General (series 8) #Tsunami (German Wars) #Tough as Nails #Typhoon (middleweight) #UFO (Series 7) #Weber #Wild Thing (Series 5) #X-Terminator (Series 6) Restrictions *Aftershock - outright for reasons already stated above *Apollo - outright while the Series 8 version is more susceptible, it's still stronger than anything that isn't Carbide, Eruption or Aftershock, all of which ought to be unavailable outright too *Carbide - outright Series 8 version would still annihilate almost anything *Eruption - outright for reasons stated by others already *Terrorhurtz - series 8 and 9 because its wedge is much lower than in Series 10, and in Series 10 it rears, so some of the flippers may give it a decent fight *In fact, you know what I'm just nominating All Reboot Grand Finalists except Thor (Series 8), Shockwave, Nuts and Ironside 3. All of the others will only lose to each other, and a small chance of someone like Typhoon 2 or Storm 2 should they get in, which they easily might not. Here come reasons for the ones I've not mentioned already **'Concussion' - very powerful spinner that would slaughter most machines **'Magnetar' - again, too powerful, too predictable, **'Pulsar' - if you ignore reliability issues, there are just not enough robots I'd vote differently between Pulsar and Magnetar. **'TR2' - just one of those robots that will beat all classic robots it faces, alongside practically all of the reboot non-Grand Finalists **'Rapid' - well driven, phenomenal flipper, would smash the competition with few votes against it without Carbide, Apollo, Magnetar, Eruption and Aftershock in the mix **'Behemoth (Series 8-10 except with the grabber)' - it's no accident it got to the Ragnabot 2 final, the actual Top 4 of Series 10 AND third place in the Audited Series 10. It's simply much stronger than it was in the classic period, and would cream most of the non-elite robots from the reboot as well. In our tournaments, Reboot Behemoth has beaten the likes of: ***Series 8 Storm 2 - multiple people have put this in restriction ***Series 7 Atomic - multiple people have put this in restriction ***Series 10 Thor ***Won a melee with Eruption, Tough as Nails and Magnetar - two of these robots have been put in restriction by multiple people ***Big Nipper with the spinner in two separate tournaments - multiple people have stated they don't want Big Nipper with a spinner in this tournament, and the claws would be much better (I agree) ***Won an Annihilator containing the likes of Gabriel, Thor and Rapid ***In the real Robot Wars, Reboot Behemoth has also beaten Series 10 Apollo, who multiple people have nominated to be banned, and Magnetar, who multiple people have nominated to be banned *Razer - Limit to Series 2-4 version Frankly, I don't think there's a major difference between Series 5 Razer and Series 6/Extreme 2 version *Tornado - restricted to Series 4 version - Series 4 Tornado is the only interesting proposition, unless the scoop is banned for other Tornados and the vertical disc is used instead *Firestorm - restricted to Series 3-4 versions even Firestorm 3, if you don't factor in the hateful reliability card, would win easily against most opposition before the reboot *Storm 2 - restricted to Extreme 2 version this sounds good to me *Atomic - restricted to Series 4 version *PP3D - outright will either destroy everyone not banned because reliability isn't factor in, or lose immediately because reliability is factored in *M.R. Speed Squared - outright for the same reasons as PP3D. These two robots have a very similar history when you think about it... *All the Heavy Vertical and Horizontal Spinners from World Series and Battle of the Stars - outright for similar reasons to PP3D and MR Speed Squared *Supernova - limit to Series 7 the Series 9 version was on another level to most of the field. Shame it collided with Pulsar's ridiculously powerful drum Hogwild94 Nominations My votes will likely be for early series robots that rarely get a good run in our forum series. #101 #Anarchy #Atomic (Series 5) #Bash Gordon #Berserk 2 (Series 3) #Bulldog Breed 3 (Series 5) #Crusader 2 #Eric (Series 4) #Evil Weevil (Series 4) #Facet #Hellbent #'Inquisitor Mk 2' #King B Powerworks #Manta #Mousetrap (Series 4) #ORAC's Revenge #Pitbull #Raizer Blade (Series 4) #Reaper NP2 #The Revolutionist #Rhino (Series 7) #Roobarb #Shear Khan #SMIDSY (Series 5) #Steg-O-Saw-Us #T2 #'Technophobic (Series 3)' #V-Max #Weld-Dor (Series 3) #X-Terminator (Series 3) Restrictions * Razer (Restrict to S5) * Storm 2 (Restrict to Ex2) * Tornado (Restrict to Ex1) * Carbide (outright) * Eruption (outright) Comments To answer your question, I think we shall start as soon as you list your thirty robots (and Lewis changes his second priority robot). Remember to bold two of your own robots on the list. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 08:03, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Jimlaad43 Nominations #'Ruf Ruf Dougal' (6) #'Typhoon 2' (7) #Anarchy #Crackers 'n' Smash (10) #Cyrax #Dominator 2 (E2) #Donald Thump #Frostbite #Killerhurtz (4) #King of Diamonds #M.R. Speed Squared (While it worked in Series 8) #Mean Streak #Ming 2 #Mortis (4) #Mousetrap 2 #Nuts 2 (10) #Revolution 2 (E2) #Ripper #S3 (6) #Supernova (9) #Twisted Metal Evo #Vader #Wheelosaurus (4) #Wheely Big Cheese (5) #Wild Thing (5) #X-Terminator (6) I want to also nominate some preboot House Robots to compete as well, because that could actually be really fun to see. #Matilda (7) #Shunt (7) #Sergeant Bash (7) #Sir Killalot (4) Restricted #Gabriel: All Series. It will defeat robots because it can't be defeated, rather than it defeating robots. Very few preboot robots will be able to deal with Gabriel, which will just make any heat it's in boring an predictable. At least other reboot robots like Pulsar or TR2 might put up an interesting one-sided fight. #Mauler: Unjudgeable on Robot Wars basis. #PacifieR: Unjudgeable on Robot Wars basis. #Any other robot that never fought on Robot Wars. Comments BattleBots Season 8 is on YouTube. Watching Petunia's three fights so far takes a couple of minutes. Please cease your agenda against BattleBots. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:52, July 18, 2018 (UTC) If definitely eligible, I would definitely entertain the possibility of the preboot House Robots featuring - that'd be an absolute blast. NJGW (talk) 05:29, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :I am a bit confused here. So you are unhappy with PacifieR competing, yet want the House Robots, which can sometimes be difficult to judge, in? Personally, I would rather have none of the robots I just mentioned compete, but if enough people desire them, they can all be allowed in. I might start a vote regarding this. On an unrelated note, mind if you state exactly which series of Crackers 'n' Smash, Dominator 2, Mortis, Revolution 2, S3, Twisted Metal Evo, Vader and Wheelosaurus you want in, since there are multiple versions of them. Thanks! SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 08:33, July 19, 2018 (UTC) NJGW Nominations #'Tornado (Series 4)' #'Behemoth (With Grabber Setup)' #Androne 4000 #Bucky the Robot #Cherub #Crackers 'n' Smash #Das Gepaeck #Ewe 2 #frenZy #Hard #Hydrotec #Jellyfish #Mechadroid #Rabid M8 #Rammstein #Robo Savage #Panzer Mk2 #Prizephita Mach 2 (Series 5) #Scorpion (Series 7) #Scraptosaur (DB 2) #Sobek #Terrorhurtz (Series 5) #The Bat #The Gap #The Stag #Trazmaniac #Tricerabot (EW1) #UFO (Series 7) #Vert-I-Go #Wolverine Restricted #Carbide Outright. Only Apollo, Terrorhurtz, or TR2 would basically beat even the Series 8 version, so it's just too much. #Atomic Series 5 Max. We know how refined Atomic is in Series 7. Series 5 is more open and flawed, so it provides more open and fun fights to vote on. #All good, functioning reboot flippers Outright. Eruption, Apollo, Rapid, and TR2 all know how the flipper game works, and will provide awfully predictable fights with no variety because of their near-on optimised setups. #All reboot finalists Outright except for Shockwave and Ironside3 (Series 8) - which are good, but either basic or flawed designs. #Razer All versions post Series 4. The precision-milled wedge of Series 5 onwards doesn't provide fun fights - it's just "yep, the wedge wins". Here, we know the flaws, and it's lighter. #Terrorhurtz Everything bar Series 5. The wedge is too robust, and the machine will clean most things in its way with the reboot version. Then, it's a powerhouse for the most part even in the classic series, so I'll just go with the evidently not-as-advanced Series 5 version only. BizarroKing When I heard we're doing another audited wars, I've come back from yet another hiatus. I went with a few lesser known robots for some variety (even if it may result in some 'easy wins') but anyway my nominees are... #6 Million Dollar Mouse #Anarchy #Arena Cleaner #Bodyhammer (Series 2) #'Cassius 2' #Chompalot (Extreme 2) #Conquering Clown (US Series 2) #IG-88 #Kat 3 (Series 7) #Killertron (Series 4) #Mortis (Series 4) #Mr. Nasty #Nuts 2 (Series 10) #Panic Attack (Series 7) #Raging Reality #Rick #'Rocky Bot-Boa' #Scorpion (Series 7) #Sir Chromalot (Series 5) #Suicidal Tendencies (Series 4) #T.R.A.C.I.E. #THE BASH #The Cat #The Swarm #The Termite #Thor (Series 10) #Vortex Inducer #Wizard #frenZy #√3 Restricted Off the top of my head... #Razer (Restricted to series 2-3, any other version feels too OP) #Tsunami (Restricted to German version, Series 7 also too OP) #Carbide (Banned outright) #Firestorm (Restricted to Series 4, its weakest incarnation and even THAT might be pushing it a bit) #Atomic (Restricted to Series 4 or 5, 7 is too OP given how often its won) #Eruption (See Carbide) #Chaos 2 (Yes granted it was outdated in later years but I personally feel it will still be too good at times) #Panic Attack (Restricted to 6 or 7, my own personal preference but we all know how good of a driver Kim was, hence why i nominated series 7 version) BizarroKing (talk) 01:04, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Comments Mortis (Series 7) doesn't exist, you'll either have to revert it to Series 4 or pick someone else, perhaps specify your Conquering Clown too. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 01:09, July 19, 2018 (UTC) TG #'GBH 2' #'Revenge of Trouble 'n' Strife' #Absolut Krankhaft #Aggrobot 2 #Androne 4000 #Bucky the Robot #Beast #Chompalot #Dantomkia (driven by Shane Swan) #Donald Thump #Ewe 2 #Gemini (s4) #Gravedigger (s3) #Hard (Series 7) #Judge Shred 2.5 #Kat 3 (Series 7) #Manta EW1 #Mantis #King B Remix #Panzer Mk 2 #Propeller-Head #Robochicken (s7) #Reactor 2 #Spawn of Scutter #Steg-O-Saw-Us #The General (Series 8) #Thing 2 #Tough As Nails (s8) #TMHWK #Tsunami (German) RESTRICTIONS OUTRIGHT *Most reboot finalists - With very few exceptions, Carbide and Eruption can only beat each other. With them out, Aftershock and Behemoth dominate so that's them out too. Magnetar, Rapid, Apollo, Concussion and Pulsar may have some limitations but including any of them will leave one of the as the winner. Lewis05 Nominees #101 (S5) #Anvil #Apollo (S10) #'Behemoth (S10, Scoop)' #'Chaos 2' #Coyote (S10) #Diotoir (S10) #Dominator 2 (S6) #Firestorm 4 #frenZy #I-Bot-1-Beta #IG-88 #Judge Shred 3 #King B Remix #Mega Morg (S7) #Mortis (S4) #Mousetrap (S5) #Mute (S7) #Nuts 2 (S10) #Oblark #Panic Attack (S5) #Pussycat (S5) #Robo Savage #Splinter (S5) #Stinger (S6) #St Agro (S7) #Terrorhurtz (S6) #The Steel Avenger (S5) #Wel-Dor 3 #X-Terminator (S7) Restricted *'Aftershock' (A run for everyone’s money) *Carbide (Everyone wants that to win) *Concussion (Same catagory as Carbide) *'Eruption' (Same) *Razer (No matter what) *Storm 2 (S8) *Tornado (S4 only) Comments :Hey Lewis, don't forget you can put two robots in bold that you definitely want in if you want to. Also, Thermidor 2 (Series 7) is already guaranteed so you may want to replace that one. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:13, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Just a heads up Behemoth as already been added (with grabber) so I'm afraid you may need to change that one to another robot.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:37, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes, seriously Lewis, bolding Series 10 Behemoth with its scoop is purely counter-productive. We just came to a near-universal agreement that Behemoth's grabber setup would be guaranteed a place in the tournament, and that it would be the only version of Behemoth in the tournament. Trying to bold Behemoth after the original Behemoth voters came to that conclusion, while over three people put the scoop version on their exclusions list (making it an invalid nominee regardless of Behemoth already being in the tournament once), will simply no longer have an effect. In general, your efforts to include only A+ machines strike me as missing the point of the tournament, do you really want reboot finalists to just walk all over the other robots that have been voted in by choice? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:10, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::For your information, the grabber setup on Behemoth was "Brown" as we all saw in its fight with Cherub and your giving Behemoth an unfair advantage against who ever it faces. So I think a major rethink is needed for this decision. Lewis05 (talk) 18:45, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry but it's still already guaranteed a place, I'm afraid you'll still need to change that one.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:57, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::::All you need to do is pick another robot. Also, the "for your information" part really wasn't needed. CrashBash (talk) 18:05, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Yep, Lewis, I will need you to select another robot as your priority vote, since Series 10 Behemoth with the scoop is not going to be competing. In addition, I recommend replacing Apollo and Firestorm 4, as at this rate, neither will be competing. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 08:03, July 20, 2018 (UTC) CombatWombat555 Votes #13 Black #Attila the Drum #Cherub #Chip #'Cobra (World Series)' #Das Gepäck #Donald Thump #Gravity (S7) #Hydra (S7) #Hyperactive #Hypno-Disc (Ex2) #Kan-Opener (S8) #Killertron (S4) #M2 #Onslaught #Overkill GTI #Philipper 2 #Pinser #Reactor 2 #Ripper #Robochicken (S7) #Roobarb (S7) #S3 (S6) #'Son of Armageddon' #St. Agro #The Kegs #The Steel Avenger (S7) #TMHWK (World Series) #Typhoon Twins #Weber Seeing as I'm a little late to the party, I'll do what I did last time and open up the last 10 nominations. If anyone really wants to give a robot another vote, say so and I'd be happy to add it to the list. Restictions *Reboot Grand Finalists besides Behemoth (grabber), Ironside3, Nuts, Shockwave, and Thor, for reasons given by others. Ironside3 I feel has enough of a weakness in the dodgy srimech to be allowed, just about. *Razer (Series 5 onwards) - Series 4 Razer has enough weaknesses, Series 5 Razer was pretty much the perfected model. *Storm 2 (outright) - I'd actually go a step further and ban it outright. The Extreme 2 version is pretty much identical to the Series 7 version apart from lacking the lifter that was barely used anyway. Slightly moot point though given that nobody's voted to put it in. *Tornado (Series 5 onwards) - reasons given by others. *Tsunami (German only) - reasons given by others. Comments Thanks for throwing open your last ten votes again, it's super useful. If I restrict myself to just 3 of my own votes, then I'd really appreciate the assist on Chip, Hyperactive, and the Typhoon Twins. For my own reference, the other robots I voted for with no backing from the other voters are Brute, Infinity, Lizzard, M2(!), Snookums, Soldier Ant and The Falcon Mark II. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:52, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :No problem :) Those 3 added, and I've swapped out Hypno-Disc for M2 as well- seeing as Hypno's unlikely to get backing at this stage, and I had been mulling over M2 anyway. Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:21, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, I suppose Hypno-Disc (and for that matter, 13 Black), need some love, so please give them both a vote. I also request you add Overkill GTi to that list too. Thanks! SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 10:03, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :::Why Overkill GTI exactly? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:25, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::I like it. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 10:27, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::: :| I wonder how you'd feel if I put it on my "restricted list" ;P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:33, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, hadn't realised that anyone else had backed Hypno-Disc- reinstated, and 13 Black and Overkill added. 4 more left, anyone else? Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:54, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I could suggest a few like Killertron, King B Remix, Attila the Drum, Onslaught, Wild Thing, Tough as Nails and/or Kan-Opener. Or anything else :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:13, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :::King B, Wild Thing and Tough as Nails are as good as in anyway, I'll give you the other four. Combatwombat555 (talk) 16:14, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thank you. In that case, I think once Hogwild has decided on their last ten machines (and two priority votes), the next stage of selection will begin (involving picking one version of a robot, such as Bulldog Breed). SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:30, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Confirmed entries This section lists the robots that have qualified thanks to being priority votes, or in the case of Dantomkia, the defending champion. *Dantomkia (as champion of A Fantasy Audited War 2) *Androne 4000 *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit *Behemoth (Series 9/10) - Grabber only *Big Nipper (Series 10) - Claws only *Cassius 2 *Chaos 2 *Cobra (World Series) *Corkscrew (Extreme 2) *Foxic (Series 9) *GBH 2 *Inquisitor Mk 2 *Iron-Awe 6 (no flipper) *Meggamouse *PacifieR *Revenge of Trouble & Strife *Rocky-Bot-Boa *Ruf Ruf Dougal (Series 6) *Son of Armageddon *Technophobic (Series 3) *The Grimreaper (Series 7) *Thermidor 2 (Series 7) *Tornado (Series 4) *Typhoon 2 (Series 7)